For example, in a guillotine type sheet cutting apparatus carried in a printer, a sheet is cut by a cutter which is driven in a vertical direction by a motor.
In the guillotine type sheet cutting apparatus, the cutter waits at a home position when carrying out no cutting operation and falls to a sheet below to cut the sheet by a guillotine operation when carrying out a cutting operation.
After cutting the sheet, the cutter is lifted to the home position again to wait for a next cutting operation.
However, in the guillotine type sheet cutting apparatus, the cutter, if made to wait at the home position for along time, may fall slowly in a direction of gravity under the effect of a vibration applied to the sheet cutting apparatus and the holding torque of a motor for driving the cutter.
The cutter, which falls slowly from the home position as time goes by as stated above, projects into a conveyance path for conveying a sheet to be cut, thus, the sheet cutting apparatus hinders the conveyance of a sheet conveyed to a position below the cutter to be cut, which may lead to the occurrence of a sheet block (the called jam).